Anna Morgan
Anna Morgan is the secondary antagonist of The Ring, which was based on a 1998 Japanese horror film Ringu,'' but later becomes a minor, supporting character in the short horror film ''Rings ''and its sequel ''The Ring Two. '' Although being depicted as the main enigmatic antagonist throughout most of the film, this was to hide the true main antagonist, which served as the plot twist of the film. Her Japanese counterpart is Shizuko Yamamura, the psychic mother of Sadako Yamamura. She is portrayed by Shannon Cochran. Biography Anna Morgan was an avid horse breeder who lived in Moesko Island with her husband Richard, who was also an avid horse breeder. She often participated in horse racing competitions that occurred in the island and also took pride in caring for her horses. However, Anna was troubled with her several miscarriages and often went to extreme lengths to conceive a child (it was presumed that she made a deal with demonic forces as Richard shouted at Rachel that she wasn't supposed to have a child). Eventually, Anna and Richard adopted a young girl named Samara Morgan, who was nearly drowned by her birth mother. Despite being an isolated and otherworldly girl, Anna loved her dearly and she loved her back as well. Years passed by as Samara began to develop her supernatural abilities which enabled her to burn disturbing and gruesome images onto objects and somebody's mind. Anna began to envision these gruesome images in her mind whenever she encountered Samara, which caused their relationship to sour. She reported these images to Dr. Grasnik, who sent both her and Samara to Eola Psychiatric Hospital under 24 hour surveillance. Anna was treated for her hallucinations and suicidal thoughts while Samara was interviewed by doctors on her ability to burn images onto objects and ones mind. The next month, both Anna and Samara were released from the hospital and Richard decided to keep Samara in the horse barn so that she would no longer trouble Anna. However, this was rendered useless as Samara also burnt gruesome images into the minds of horses, which drove them crazy. Out of madness, the horses began to panic and break free from the barn to the edge of a cliff, where they fell to their deaths. About 27 horses fell to their deaths, which caused Anna and Richard to be the centre of unwanted attention. Anna was later readmitted to Eola Psychiatric Hospital and after she was released, the Morgan family went on a vacation to Shelter Mountain Inn. Samara stood near the well which was located in the middle of the peaceful fields of Shelter Mountain Inn, where she sung a haunting yet beautiful melody. Anna, who finally had enough of Samara, approached her from behind and suffocated her with a black garbage bag and threw her down the well (in the deleted scenes, she grabbed a nearby rock and knocked her out and slammed her head onto the side of the well before dumping her into the well). Leaving her for dead, Anna was filled with regret over what she had done, despite knowing that she had to get rid of her or otherwise her torment will continue. Eventually, Anna decided to commit suicide by jumping off a nearby cliff. Role in the Cursed Videotape In Samara's cursed videotape, Anna serves as one of the many enigmatic and disturbing figures who represent Samara's miserable and lonely life. During the beginning part of the videotape, Anna is seen combing her hair in the mirror, only to have the mirror telekinetically switched to the other side by Samara, which startles her. Later, Anna is seen tying her hair and looks at the screen, although in reality, she is actually looking at Samara. Near the end of the videotape, a brief clip of her suicide is also seen. Trivia * Although Shizuko Yamamura is officially her Japanese counterpart, the Towel Man can also act as her counterpart as well as both are enigmatic figures who seem to warn the viewers about their upcoming fate, once they have finished watching the cursed videotape. * Shizuko committed suicide by jumping into a volcano whilst Anna jumped off a cliff. * Her husband Richard is seen as the main child-abuser of Samara but Anna was also involved in the abusing of Samara as she agreed to her husband's plans to isolate Samara in the horse barn without any protest, despite previously loving her dearly. * Despite Moesko Island being a fictional place, there is an actual website for the island, which Rachel used to research the origns of the cursed videotape. Link: http://moesko.sweb.cz/ * She is similar to Peter Friedkin from ''Final Destination 5, as both attempt to stop/escape an evil being with supernatural abilties from their murderous rampage, through extreme methods. Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Protective Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Maternal Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villainesses Category:Stranglers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Grey Zone Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Parents Category:Recurring villain Category:Minor Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Flashback villains Category:Evil from the past